


【Viper/Chovy】Toxic（pwp）

by kill_me_in_winter



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kill_me_in_winter/pseuds/kill_me_in_winter
Summary: 斜线代表攻受有差





	【Viper/Chovy】Toxic（pwp）

通常来说，漂亮地赢下来一场比赛，朴到贤会在访谈与拍合照的时候同队里的小中单保持一个适当而完美的距离，不陌生也不熟悉。而在镜头之外呢，他一个转身抬头就可以看到郑志勋的侧脸，眼神里还透着些许不安的懵懂，纯粹得像个孩子，嘴角不自觉地微微张开，饱满红润的下唇看起来很美味，让人想要狠狠地咬上一口，或许能看到别样生动的表情。  
而这样的渴求是不道德，不被允许的。回答记者刁钻问题的神色依旧，讨好而不落俗套，朴到贤在心里打了一个大大的叉。

如果不是一场意外的话，他们本该相安无事地度过接下来几年的同队生活，平行线靠近，而不相交。  
赛后聚餐的时候小孩儿被起哄多灌了几杯果酒，喝的时候觉察不出来，后劲大。  
而朴到贤自身的酒量也绝对算不上好的，一瓶下肚，直到回到了宿舍，洗完澡从浴室出来，神志还不甚清明。  
却有一个不速之客坐在他的床边。  
另一个室友呢？他不动声色，此刻赤裸着上半身，腰间只围了一条浴巾，没有戴眼镜，氤氲的雾气之间，视线里是郑志勋绯红的双颊与失焦的瞳孔。  
“小勋？”他问道，是多喝了吗？不过为什么会出现在不属于他的房间里？  
见他出来，郑志勋咧开嘴，露出可爱的小虎牙，笑起来的样子像浸湿在酒精里的水润蜜桃，散发出阵阵朦胧的沁甜。  
哦，该死，他居然会在一个不满十八岁的小孩儿身上读出性感而情色的味道来。  
喉结不自觉上下耸动，片刻的记忆在脑海里闪放，看向自己上扬的嘴角与期待的眼神，收拾外设时骨节分明的手，玩闹时倒进泳池湿透的衣服间隐约可见腰身的轮廓。  
还有梦里出现过的，朴到贤不愿回想却不得不承认，忽明忽暗之间凌乱的床榻，因为承受不住而哭泣的表情。

一张乖巧而精致的小脸凑近了他。郑志勋作出一副在认真思考的模样，像是下定了决心一般，张开双手环住他的脖子，撅起嘴愣愣地往他的嘴边撞过去。  
如果用亲吻来形容，的确显得不得要领。小孩儿贴近，却只是在表面摩挲着。  
朴到贤抢回了主动权，按住郑志勋的后颈往自己的方向靠，撬开他紧锁的双唇。他的舌头像一条灵活的蛇那样，在小孩儿的口腔里四处蠕动，带出一丝暧昧的液体。甜美的吐息之间，郑志勋的身子一软，脱力地靠在了朴到贤身上。  
湿濡缠绵的吻持续往下，一路由侧颈开始，在精致的锁骨处啜上一个小小的牙印，直到周身的衣物被扒光，露出赤裸白皙的上半身。  
太瘦了。朴到贤想，以后要在郑志勋没有好好吃饭却偷吃零食的时候制止他，把他养胖一点。他凑近，一只手环住小孩儿堪堪一握的纤细腰肢，线条分明的躯干将彼此贴合得没有半点儿罅隙。  
眼神里有火焰在燃烧。

朴到贤将蓄势待发的勃起抵住郑志勋的大腿内侧，爱抚延续着周身落下处处火苗，他亲呢地咬住郑志勋的嘴角。而收获了一个更为激烈的亲吻。  
纯粹与诱惑在小孩儿粼粼的目光里绽放出天真与妖冶的花来，却和谐而统一。彷佛他就该是这么一个人，未经世事的懵懂之下是肆意缠绵的热情。  
“想要……哥哥……”  
絮乱的鼻息之间，身下勃发的欲望叫嚣着渴望，去他的……该死的礼貌与克制。朴到贤没再犹豫，着手进行着下一步的动作。他修长的手指握住郑志勋半挺的阴茎，从未有过的体验激出了小孩儿难捱的惊呼。  
危险的眼神里彷佛淬上了毒药，精明的猎人潜伏在隐秘之处伺机而动，只等猎物落网。感官刺激下，怀里的身体不自觉地挣扎，朴到贤依然不慌不忙地撸动着。另一只手也没闲下来，捻弄着郑志勋胸口的凸起，时而不轻不重地揉搓着，偶尔收紧力道。  
郑志勋发出吃痛的嘤咛，高强度的训练让他少有闲心自个儿舒缓欲望，酒精的催化作用下，一波一波情潮在身体里冒着火焰。朴到贤手上将敏感处照顾得周到的服务更是让他忍不住射出了情欲的种子。

“小勋。”朴到贤脸上的笑意未减，他眯起眼，也不打算擦拭掉手上粘稠的精液，而是掰开了怀里人的臀瓣，修长的手指在穴口的地方捻按，来回打着旋儿。  
“可以吗？”嘶哑低沉的声音在耳边响起，像恶魔缓缓吞吐着诱惑的话语。郑志勋涨红了脸，对接下来要发生的事情有了一个模糊不清的认识，或许会很可怕，但潜藏在内心深处的隐秘情愫却让冲动上了头，他将毛茸茸的脑袋埋到朴到贤胸口，微不可闻地点点头。  
灵巧的手指在紧致的蜜穴内按压挑动着，试图让羞怯的小嘴稍稍放松，张开口，敞开每一寸肌肤纹理，做好准备去接纳能带给其至无上的快感的物什。直到后穴适应了三根手指的宽度，肠道自动分泌起暧昧的液体。  
“Sweety……”朴到贤不由得轻声一笑，“你可真让我惊喜。”

说罢，朴到贤便将蓄势待发的性器插进去，粗大的阴茎被全数包裹。持续着蛮横的抽插，凶悍地顶到最深处，再缓缓地抽出，有力的摩擦是最好的止痛剂，挑逗着身下人泛滥的情欲。  
郑志勋修长白嫩的大腿紧紧地夹住朴到贤的胯下，硬物侵正在侵占着他甜美的蜜穴，放浪的喘息与呻吟在舌尖融化，灵魂彷佛置身于浪潮之中起伏的小船，在茫茫的汪洋大海中随波逐流。一次次刺进体内的性器给予了他未曾体验的痛楚，也给予了他在空虚中最为慰藉的刺激，让他无法离开这沉沦的快感。  
朴到贤架起郑志勋的一条腿放在肩上，眸色暗了暗，加大了挺动腰肢冲刺的力道，穴口处的软肉被撞得红肿不堪，来去之间牵扯出了许多黏稠的蜜液。热情的幽穴紧紧着缠住他的柱身不放，他早该知道，这一副正在向他敞开的、甜美的身体很适合做爱，而不可思议的是他居然忍受了这么久。  
被正在肏得自己不知今夕何夕的人带起节奏摇晃着身子，郑志勋的眼神里染上迷离的色彩，起伏的快感将他轻盈的灵魂拔高，又倏然间从云端坠落，说不清是酒精的刺激，还是朴到贤给他的体验仿似诱人的毒药，难以抽离，无处可逃。他的双颊泛起了阵阵潮红，全身打着颤儿，纤细的腰身绷起一个优美的弧度。  
溢开的断断续续的呻吟里，生理性泪水源源不断地往外涌：“可以……和到贤哥变得更亲近吗……”  
呢喃的失神话语激得朴到贤的眸色渐沉，温暖内壁的吮吸绞紧之下，阴茎似乎又涨大了一圈，身下抽插的动作越发激烈，低沉的喘息与放纵的呻吟在耳边萦绕，前所未有的快感如烟花般炸裂开来。  
“唔嗯……啊——”一个激灵，郑志脱力地伏在朴到贤身上，感受到一股强劲有力的精液填满了自己的后穴。

 

 

“对不起。”  
事后，清醒过来的郑志勋眼里充盈着泪水，鼻子一抽一抽的。他都做了些什么，以酒精为借口，缠着队里并不亲近的哥哥，让他狠狠地操自己？  
“我是不是还没有对你说过。”而朴到贤只是轻轻吻上他红彤彤的鼻尖，语气里抽出了一贯的冷漠疏离，在室内旖旎的空气里，显得温柔而缱绻。

“I love you now，babe……more than yesterday and less than tommorow.”  
听不懂表白的话也没关系，我们还有很多的时间，我来教你。

-FIN-


End file.
